


Do I Look Pretty?

by miinnsfw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Everything is concensual, Foursome, How Do I Tag, Jisung and Chan fool around while Hyunjin fucks Minho, Kinda, M/M, Minho just likes to be full, Multi, Recording, Somewhat breeding, Stalker, Stalker kink, Stalking, Voyeurism, before hand discussions of kink, everything, i think???, stalker play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw
Summary: Jisung gets caught recording Minho getting and sending the video to his groupchat with Hyunjin and Chan. Minho decides to punish the boys by letting them fuck him.aka. the one where Minho has a stalker kink and gets his dreams fulfilled.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Do I Look Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is written as if Minho doesn’t know who is doing these things he does and they have had intense and long conversations before to discuss what everybody was comfortable with and how to communicate discomfort. Read at your own risk.

Minho has a huge stalker kink, so when he finds out some of his dirty clothes have been stolen he doesn’t say anything. He thinks is kind of hot, especially the fact that it’s mainly his dirty underwear missing. Whoever is stealing his clothes returns them after washing them. there’s no doubt in Minhos mind that his stalker is dirtying them up more after taking them. 

Maybe Minho makes a mess in some of his underwear next time, as a gift. He knows that he’s being followed and watched. 

He doesn’t know who showers after him, but he does know that they take longer than they should. Yes, he could find out who it is, but what’s the fun in that? there’s none. 

He loves finding the clean clothes under his blankets, loves knowing that someone got off to him. He loves the fact that someone makes his bed too, it’s a nice and simple touch.

Minho thought that things would stop or be done less as the group approaches their next comeback, that doesn’t happen though. He doesn’t expect to see Jisung and Hyunjin staring at him from around the corner as he exits the bathroom after his shower. A little bit of the fun might be ruined, or they were waiting for him to leave so they could have fun in the bathroom. So, Minho decides to not think much of it. 

Maybe he should though, because he’s only partially right. The two are getting off together, but more to the scent of Minho and the way he looked leaving the bathroom than each other. 

Minho pays less attention and leaves less gifts as the comeback approachs, he’s too tired. 

~~~~~

He collapses on his bed after a long day, doesn’t even get under the covers before passing out. He wakes up under the covers though, with a fresh set of clothes next to his head. He groans and whines, this shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. 

“Fuck it,” Minho quietly murmurs to himself, he quickly reaches down, touching himself gently. he’s very sensitive and cums quickly, thinking of someone watching him. He didn’t notice someone watching, or recording. 

The next few days go well, their comeback has been a huge success and Minho is getting lots of affection from his group mates. He knows someone’s watching though, silently taking pictures and videos of him. Then, promotions are done. 

Minho starts his shower, slowly rubbing and  
soothing his stiff muscles, feeling them loosen. he lets out a few moans just from how good it feels. Then he starts to touch himself, work himself open and slowly play with him. He made sure all the other boys had showered first, wanting to take his time. 

Minho was clean and hard at this point, drying himself off before leaving over the counter. he takes the plug he had hidden under a towel and presses it lightly against himself, letting out a light moan at the feeling the toy against his rim. not pushing it in yet though. 

Minho wasn’t loud, if you pressed your ear up to the bathroom door you would barely be able to hear him, so Minho really wasn’t worried. 

Minho moved the plug around his rim slowly, gently teasing himself before grabbing his lube. He sets the toy down and squirts some lube onto his fingers, warming it up before smearing it around his plug. He reaches back and also spreads some around his rim, very lightly pushing some inside himself as well. 

He wipes his fingers on the small towel that hide his items before grabbing the plug again. 

He almost flattens his chest against the counter in front of him, plug circling his rim again. Minho’s eyes are rolled so far back he could see the entire universe if he tried. He swears he could cum just from this, and he probably could. But, that’s not today’s goal, he wants to fuck himself with his toy and wear it afterwards. It’s been so long since he’s gotten to touch back there, it takes too much time when they’re preparing for a comeback. 

It feels extra good though. He pushes the toy in slowly, nearly cumming. He slowly pulls it out, repeating his previous actions. He’s so so close!

BANG! he pushes the plug into him quickly shocked by the sound, sounding up as he does so. 

“Hello? Are you okay?” Minho lightly calls out, concerned for whoever is one the other side of the door, it was a loud thud afterall. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay! Just stumbled over myself and into the door,” Jisung says, it’s followed by a stiff laugh. Minho grabs his robe and quickly puts it on, hiding the lube with his towel. Minho opens the door to a shocked Jisung. 

“Did you need to pee? Sorry I took so long!” Minho pauses, “I needed to lotion everywhere, spent too long in the shower, my poor muscles feel better though.” Minho tries to make his story believable, feeling guilty if the younger needed to pee and had to hold it. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry to bother,” Jisung sounds like he’s jumping at the opportunity for a cover story. Maybe the younger had been trying to listen to him... Minho’s cheeks flushed at the thought, he had stepped out of the bathroom so it wasn’t likely Jisung noticed. Jisung stepped into the bathroom and sighed, lucky he hadn’t been caught. 

Minho let out a deep breath, one he didn’t realise he was holding when the bathroom door opened. Jisung said goodnight and went into the kitchen. 

One might assume Minho would stop for the night, but no. He’s only more turned on, sure he was so close to cumming but this is peak  
horny. 

Minho closed the bathroom door, deciding not to lock it, or to close it all the way. If he’s lucky maybe Jisung will watch, god that’d be so hot. Minho quickly drops his robe, he grabs the base of the plug and slowly pulls it out to about the halfway point. 

Then, Minho pushes the plug all the way back in. He repeats the process a few times, nearing his high. Minho lies against the counter top, head looking through the door crack. There he was, staring down at Minho. 

Minho came on the spot, pushing the plug all the way into himself. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, moaning strongly but quietly. Panting as he comes down from his high. Minho opens his eyes, he sees Jisung and Jisung’s phone, presumably recording him. 

“Hi Jisungie,” Minho pauses, still trying to catch his breath, “D-do I look pretty?”

He can hear Jisung swallow, he can see Jisung lower his phone. 

“Yes, hyung, so pretty,” Jisung replies, practically salivating all over himself. Minho laughs softly and replies with a gentle thank you. He closes his eyes for a moment, basking in the feeling. When he opens them Jisung is still there, just staring at him. 

“Do you need something?” Minho asks, finally moving his chest off the counter to stand up. Jisung sucks in a breath as Minho turns to look at him, hand on the counter. Minho knows he looks hot, especially right now. 

“Nope! Not at all goodnight!!” Jisung says, finally registering what Minho had said to him. He turns on his heels to move away when he receives a message and when Minho calls out to him. 

“Jisungie~ Where are you going?” Minho smirks slightly, seeing the boy turn back around to face him. He also sees that Jisung has a text notification, which Jisung quickly hides. Minho’s eyebrow quirks up at that, “Who’s that?”

“Oh it’s nobody, hyung!” Jisung looks frantic.

“Jisung.” Minho says sternly. 

“Yes hyung?” He squeaks out, chewing on his lip after.

“Show me your phone.” Minho holds the hand that was on his hip out, moving his other had from the counter to his hip. Jisung looks like wants to argue but quickly gives up with a sigh. 

“Please show me the texts baby,” Minho’s tone softens. He doesn’t want to push Jisung too much, he really doesn’t mind everything the younger has done. 

Jisung gets another text but unlocks his phone and shows Minho nevertheless.

hyunjin  
*sent 2 videos* 8:56

hyunjin  
Ah~ when are you coming back Sungie? 11:53

chan hyung  
don’t horde the video Sung, we’re all in this together~ 11:55

Mnh0 smirks down at the younger, “Think we should send them the video baby? hmm?”

“Y-Yes, we should,” Jisung shifts a bit under Minho’s intense gaze. Minho hands him back his phone and Jisung sends the video he just took, not before Minho sees more pictures and videos of himself though. 

“Done,” Jisung looks up at Minho with stars in his eyes, he also looks so soft, like he’s putty in Minho’s hands. 

Minho slowly reaches his hands up to Jisung, gently setting the younger's phone on the bathroom counter. Jisung looks confused for a second, looking down at their hands together. 

"Why don't we go surprise the other two, baby," Minho leans forward to gently whisper in Jisung’s ear. The boy shivers, a soft moan passing his lips when Minho licks the tip of his ear. Jisung agrees, texting the boys to meet in his room. Meanwhile, Minho puts on his robe and grabs his lube, making Jisung carry it. 

“Hey what’s- oh fuck.” Chan says as two walk through the door. Hyunjin shuffles toward the edge of the bed, unable to see what’s behind the door. Once he sees Minho and registers the hands on Jisung’s hips he has to agree.

“Hi boys. Glad to see me?” Minho states, he loves the expressions of fear and confusing on the others faces. 

“Yes hyung, we are,” Hyunjin says quickly, he sounds needy already. Probably watched the pretty video Jisung had sent. 

“So here’s how this is gonna go, if you want me to strip, you’re all gonna get your pretty dicks hard and you’re gonna strip,” Minho reaches down and presses his hand against Jisung. With a smile Minho asks if that’s okay with all of them. 

A resounding, ‘Yes, hyung’ is heard from all three, including Chan. Minho loves that.

“Channie, did you call me hyung?” The older blushes, murmuring out a yes softly. Minho awes and remarks about how cute he is. 

Jisung has moved to face Minho now, sitting in the middle of the floor, giving the older space. He and the two others have lost their clothes at this point. 

“So quick! You’ve all done well, I guess I should strip now,” Minho reaches for his robe’s tie, pausing for a moment, watching the three suck in a breath. He hums in approval.

“I’ve been waiting for one of you to fuck up.” Minho loosely holds his robe now, it falling off one of his shoulders and exposing part of his nipples.

“I’ve been waiting to have your cum inside of me,” Minho’s robe is dropped at that, he closes his eyes to listen to their groans. 

“Stop touching, I don’t want you to cum yet. You’re all hard enough I’d say.” Minho’s voice is gentle but commanding, it works well and they stop. 

“Hyung, please...” Minho would know that whine anywhere. 

“Please what baby?”Minho asks. 

“N-Nothing!!” Jisung quickly says, he’s embarrassed about how needy he is. 

“Ahh, you’re so cute Sungie, you can touch as long as you don’t cum.” Minho gives him a soft smile. The other boys groan and whine.

“Tsk, tsk, you haven’t even seen the back on me yet...” Minho turns around, takes a few steps forward and spreads his cheeks, showing off the plug inside him. 

“You can touch yourselves now, I’m sure you won’t cum before you get inside me.” Mnh0 pulls the plug out, displaying his hole. He clenched around air, waiting. 

“Hyunjinnie~” Minho calls out, turning and standing up as he does so. All three boys are sitting on the floor now. 

“Yes hyung?” Hyunjin looks so pretty, eyes filled with tears, most likely from earlier when he had to stop touching.

“Come here baby,” Minho moves to the bed Hyunjin was sitting on earlier. Hyunjin scrambles to join the older. 

“Do you want to be the first or last baby,” Minho adjusts the youngers hair, wanting a better view of his eyes. The two other whined, Minho only shushed them. 

“Last if that’s okay, wanna see you all filled up hyung...” Hyunjin replied. Minho smiled at how cute he was. 

“Okay baby, back down for now alright?” Hyunjin moves down quickly, nodding. 

“Channie, come here.” Chan crawls to the bed, Minho draws him up with a kiss. Chan gets on the bed fully only to immediately be pinned down by Minho who’s kissing all over his chest down to his dick, giving it some kitten licks.

“How quick do you think you can cum sweetheart,” Minho questions.

“I’m so close. So so so close.” Chan gasps out. Minho grabs his dick, touching him roughly. 

“Take my plug out and cum in me Channie, please...” Minho uses the most innocent voice he can, Chan is going to cum in seconds. 

Minho lets go of Chan’s and lays on his back. Chan slowly pulls his plug out, Minho can hear Chan and Jisung curse as they watch. Hyunjin just whines loudly. As soon as Chan pushes his cock all the way in he cums, Minho clenched around him. It’s not his fault, Minho just felt so good. 

“Good boy Channie, when you’re ready pullout and plug me okay?” Chan nods, enjoying his bliss but still wanting to acknowledge Minho’s words. 

It takes about a minute, but he pulls out and plugs Minho up, going to lie down on the other bed. 

“Jisung baby, it’s your turn! Come here.”Mnh0 says. Jsvng grabs the base of his dick, stopping himself from cumming right then and there. He’d been waiting the longest after all. 

“Sorry, wanna be good,” Jisung says before slowly climbing onto the bed, Minho finds it adorable. 

“You’re being so good for me, such a good puppy!!” Jisung whines. Minho is on all fours this time, decidedly a better position. 

“Take it out pup. You got this!” Minho knows that Jisung is close and more than ready to cum if his whines are anything to go by. Minho whines himself as the plug is pulled out, Jisung is taking his sweet time. 

Jisung pushes in at an excruciatingly slow pace, which causes Minho to whine and the younger apologies. Jisung just wants to be all the way in before he cums, and he does get all the way in! But, he cums after thrusting into the older only twice.

Jisung, like Chan needs a minute to ride his high. He pulls out slowly, doing what he can to keep his and Chan’s cum inside. He quickly plugs Minho, adjusting afterwards to kiss the olders soft, gentle lips. He moves to be with Chan, kissing the older fondly. 

“Ack! PDA guys, ewwww!!” Minho jokes, they all giggle, Minho and Hyunjin watch the two kiss again before looking at each other. 

“Hyuni, come here babyboy,” Minho says using the softest tone he can.

“Hyuni’s coming to you!” Hyunjin calls out, waddling over quickly. Minho has to smile, Hyunjin’s so cute, plays along so well. 

“Hi,” Minho says, fixing Hyunjin’s hair before staring into the younger’s eyes. Hyunjin swallows, bitting his lip. 

“Hi hyung,” Hyunjin pauses to chew on his lip for a moment, “you’re so, so, hmpf what’s the word... so... forget it you’re so beautiful.”

Minho giggles, it’s very soft, full of fondness and love. Minho gently connects their lips, grabbing the sides of Hyunjin’s face to kiss him better. Hyunjin whines and Minho pulls away. 

“What is it? How close are you Jinnie?” Mnh0 reaches down, gentle running his finger across the slit of the younger’s dick. 

“Really close! Ah, hyung!” Hyunjin bites down on his lips, hoping to stop more sound from escaping. 

Minho quickly changes their positions, ready to be filled, and Hyunjin gladly complies. Hyunjin barely gets the tip of his dick inside Minho before cumming. He whines about it, though he pushes all the way in during his high. Minho cums once the plug is pushed in him again for the final time. 

Minho flops down, laying in his own mess. Hyunjin whines, flopping down with him. Chan and Jisung giggle softly, getting up to clean the two boys. They move them to the bathroom, also cleaning up the cum Minho had left there earlier. 

They all shower, Minho complaining when he’s cleaned out, luckily they put the plug back in (after cleaning). After the sheets from both beds are stripped and tossed in the laundry, the boys are down and cuddling on the blankets that are on the floor. Hyunjin is basically attached to Minho needing praises and affections causing Chan, who isn’t next to Minho, to whine.

“Channie hyung, am I not enough?” Jisung jokes.

“No, you’re not.” Chn jokes back, and Jsiung lightly punches him before they both giggle. 

“Sungie, lie on my upper arm. That way I can hold Chan’s hand okay?”

“Ah it’s no fair, Hyunjin gets to back hug you~” Jisung whines. Hyunjin grumbles in response, grabbing Jisung’s side in retaliation. 

“Ah! Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Jisung whines. The boys adjust some more, getting comfy and then quickly falling asleep. 

Things still go on after this, the boys still steal Minho’s laundry, still make his bed, still take videos and pictures of him. Things change though, the four of them fuck now, their positions and roles constantly changing. Minho loves when they just watch him get off though.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote, the quality of my work has hopefully improved since then, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
